


Pushing His Limits

by michaeljameshoward



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belching, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljameshoward/pseuds/michaeljameshoward
Summary: Dan has gotten fat, he likes it and so does his boyfriend Phil. Tonight he’s gonna stuff himself with Indian food with Phil’s help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mainly just stuffing with a bit of gas mixed in. If I add a second chapter it will be more on the kink side with the gas. I haven’t decided if there will be a second chapter yet though.

Dan looked critically at himself in the mirror, first straight on then from the side. He was definitely getting bigger, no wonder with all he had been eating recently, but he was still shocked you could tell so soon from the outside. They had gone to both his parents’ and Phil’s over the holidays which had given him plenty of opportunities to snack and gorge on good, rich food. After they had returned Dan had kept up the snacking and bigger portions so his waistline was now paying the price.

 

He knew what the comments were gonna be like when he finally posted a selfie or uploaded a video. They had been calling him fat for years, now that he actually was they’d probably start calling him obese or a whale. Past Dan hated the comments and digs at his self esteem and had skipped meals to try and stay thin, but current Dan couldn’t care less. He liked to eat and his friends, people who actually knew him, not just who he was on the internet, didn’t care about his size. Phil for one definitely approved and had recently made it very known how much he appreciated this new Dan.

 

He walked down the stairs after he put his clothes back on. Phil had set up dinner by the time Dan was done with his alone/thoughtful time, they ate on the couch in front of the tv every night, because who actually ate at a dinner table these days anyway. It was Indian takeaway tonight, Dan was excited it was his favorite and smelled amazing. His belly gurgled and his mouth watered at the enticing smells.

 

Phil smiled as Dan rounded the corner to the living room, appreciating his boyfriend from every angle he could before he sat down. This new weight Dan had put on did things to him he had never anticipated, he’d always liked people on the thicker side but this was something completely different as he had never believed in his wildest dreams that Dan would embrace being fat.

 

“I ordered a little of everything, I hope you’re hungry” Dan’s belly answered for him as it gave another louder rumble, he rubbed it absentmindedly as he looked at the spread Phil had layed out on their coffee table. Different curries, chicken tikka masala, vindaloo, korma, tandoori chicken and of course Phil’s obsession, peshwari naan. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Phil said with a grin as Dan sat down.

 

“You know I am, I’m always hungry these days.”

 

He picked up a plate and loaded it with some of everything. He looked over and Phil was doing the same. They sat back and watched whatever was on, tonight it was the newest episode of MasterChef. Dan finished his first plate without even realizing, it was barely ten minutes into the program.

 

He leaned forward to refill his plate and released a belch that had be stuck under all that food. “Nice one Dan,” Phil commented with a smirk. Dan smirked back and released another in Phil’s direction, he fanned his face when the smell hit him.

 

Dan chugged down the rest of the soda that was in his glass. His stomach gurgled again, starting low and making its way up his chest and throat. It exploded out in the biggest belch yet. Dan hit his belly a few times, each hit produced a new burp. Phil reached over and refilled Dan’s glass, he couldn’t wait for a repeat of what he just saw.

 

Dan sat back with his second plate of food and ate with a gusto, he acted liked he hadn’t just eaten a mountain of it. Phil had finished long before Dan and was currently watching show Dan was putting on rather than whatever was happening on the tv.

 

Dan scraped the last of his plate into his mouth. Second plate done, did he have room for a third? Probably not but he was damn well gonna try. He passed his plate to Phil and motioned to the food, not wanting to lean up again. Phil obliges as Dan rubs his belly to release more gas so he can free up some room.

 

Phil fills up the plate with what’s left on the table, Dan has already eaten an extreme amount of food. If he can really finish this, Phil will be amazed and so turned on. He hands the plate back to Dan who starts to eat slower this time. Phil hears a weird sound after Dan swallows his third bite. Suddenly there’s a ping and the button from Dan’s jeans flies off, his gut surges forward and forces the zip all the way down.

 

They both start to laugh, Dan quits abruptly as it starts to make him feel sick with all of the jiggling. He belches and farts and his gut gurgles trying to digest all that has been shoved into it. Phil reaches over and starts to rub the part of Dan’s gut that has stuck out of his T-shirt. Dan smiles at him and continues to eat.

 

Phil rubs in a constant motion, he pushes Dan’s shirt out of the way and just worships Dan’s gut until he’s moaning in pleasure. The encouragement works as he places the last forkful into his mouth and swallows. He’s so full, he’s more food than man at this point. His belly sticks out a good extra six or seven inches, it’s tight and hard and heavy. Phil’s massage is very relaxing, it lulls him almost to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burps, farts and gurgles galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, I’ve kind of lost my motivation

Phil continues his massage even after all of the food has been forced into Dan’s gut, he loves the feel of it and the sounds it’s making when he presses slightly harder in certain areas. It gurgles and groans its displeasure at all that it’s being forced to digest. He knows the gas will really start up soon, the bit Dan had earlier is nothing compared to what is to come, he knows what Indian food does to Dan and he’s excited.

 

He gives the belly a final pat for now as he gets up to clear away the mess, knowing full well neither of them will want to later. He comes back from the kitchen and places a hand on the other man’s shoulder to rouse him.

 

“Let’s get you to bed”

 

Dan lets out a noise of protest, he’s full to the point of being uncomfortable and doesn’t want to move from his sofa crease. “C’mon Dan it’ll be a lot more comfortable than out here”

 

He grabs Dan’s hands and hauls him up, he’s off balance when he gets to his feet and knocks hard into Phil. His gut protests at this simultaneously releasing a monstrous belch and fart at the same time. “Ow”

 

Phil gives the side of Dan’s gut a soothing rub and helps him down the hall to their room. Easing Dan onto the bed and leaning him against the headboard and a mountain of pillows. “Think I overdid it” Dan mutters with a smirk as he places both hands on his belly, letting out a soft burp.

 

“A little bit” Phil joins Dan’s hands on his belly continuing the massage from earlier. Dan grunts and rips one into the mattress, it doesn’t do much to help the pressure he’s feeling. Dan’s known about Phil’s other fetish for a while, Phil has never come out and said anything but he doesn’t have to, Phil’s face gives him away. 

 

A particularly loud gurgle starts low in belly, he can feel the bubble make its way up through the food, guided by Phil’s hands. It rumbles up his throat and out his mouth in a huge explosion, followed by a few more slightly less impressive burps. He sighs in relief, only to feel more gas start to build and take its place. “Feel any better?” Dan shakes his head no, “Bet you liked that huh,” Dan stares at Phil as he leans over and lets out a bubbly fart that had been pressing against his end. Phil blushes but doesn’t deny it, only presses harder in one spot, making Dan release four burps in quick succession. 

 

Dan takes Phil’s hands in his own and presses down, his stomach rumbles, gurgles and sloshes in answer freeing up more stuck gas bubbles both ways. “This really does it for youuuuurrrppp” His sentence is cutoff by the bubbles making their escape. “I’m not urp blind and those jeans are pretty damn tight.” He ends this observation with another bed shaking fart. 

 

Phil starts to say something but Dan cuts him off, “Don’t be embarrassed by it, we’ve all got our weird kinks. If I was frrrtt, put off by it why would I have let you stuf me so full of Indian food UUURRRRPPP, knowing what happens. This is for you, you spork” He jiggles his belly back and forth. “I’m too bloated and stuffed right now so help me with this,” he smacks the side of his belly, “uuurrrppp, and I’ll help you with that” Phil smiles at him, leans in to give him a kiss and gets a burp in his mouth. He snickers, “Deal.”


End file.
